Breaking Point
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Just a oneshot with our favorite alternate pairing...


Breaking Point

A, hopefully, soft lemon involving our favorite alternate couple…

Warnings: Lemon and language. PWP Too young _don't _read! Consider yourself warned. AU!

Pairing:grins:

Fandom: Fushigi Yuugi

Reasoning behind this: I need to feed my muse… and yours too!

Rating: M

**EDIT: **Some of the more descriptive parts removed in compliance with Terms Of Service. For the full version please see my mediaminer account.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

'_He's too gorgeous for my state of mind and if he gets any closer…' _She rolled off the edge of the bed and got to her feet, putting as much distance between them as she could without being obvious. She paced back and forth her mind working furiously to come up with a way to get him out of there.

"Tasuki, um can we go somewhere?" Her hands were sweating and her face felt like it was on fire. She knew where she wanted him, and he was already there. Sitting on her bed looking entirely too _yummy_, was the object of her desire.

His flame colored hair was mused due to running his hands through it several times in agitation; he just couldn't seem to grasp the concept of single women being political leaders. Though he was grumbling about the subject he didn't leave, instead he chose to stay and listen to her reading over her lessons for graduate exams and asking questions.

"Why? Ain't ya got a test er somethin' ta get ready for?" He looked so innocent; hair mused, blue jacket tossed casually over one of the chairs, shirt unbuttoned to the waist, feet bare, and sprawled over her bed as if he belonged there. _'Gods, give me strength!'_

"Well, yeah I do but…" she turned away, fighting for control. _'He doesn't like girls, he doesn't like girls, you're a girl. Me plus Tasuki equals 'Not Gonna Happen!' Calm down before he gets weirded out!'_

She heard the mattress shift, saw a flutter of white just at the edge of her vision and turned her head to glance at him over her shoulder.

Her eyes widened and she unconsciously turned to face him fully, drinking in the sight of him.

He lay back against her pillows, shirt gone, pants untied and giving her a look so hot that it should have left her a smoldering pile of ash. "Come here, Mi-chan."

"Tasuki, I-"

"Come here or I will drag you over here." His tone was filled with sensual promise, but his eyes were what convinced her. Molten amber eyes seared her, compelled her, forced her to his will, and she was enjoying it far too much for her sanity.

Stiffly she stepped closer to the bed and sat down on the farthest edge, knowing that if she were to get any closer he would figure out that she wanted him.

He had other ideas.

Before she knew what was happening she found herself pulled across the bed and into his arms, her hands resting against his chest.

She froze. Gritting her teeth to keep her control strong rather than letting her desire rule her. "Look at me, Mi-chan." His voice was gentle but had an underlying authority that she was helpless to ignore. Her head came up but her eyes focused on his nose rather than his eyes, knowing that if she looked she would kiss him and he would hate her.

"Mi-chan. Look at me, damnit. Look in my eyes and tell me what ya see."

Surprised by the anger in his tone, her eyes snapped to his and she gasped. Desire. Lust. Need. Love? _'Is this real? Could he want me? No. No, he's always treated me like a little sister when we were trying to summon Suzaku, so why would he feel any differently now, five years later? I've loved him for almost six years, but he can't feel the same… can he?'_

"What do ya see?" he asked, the rough velvet of his voice brushed against her ears causing her to shiver slightly. "Can't ya see how bad I want ya? Damnit Mi-chan, I've wanted ya since ya came back ta Konan, and don't tell me that ya don't want me too. Ya haven't been able ta be alone in a room with me for more'n ten minutes without blushin' like you're thinkin' a somethin' naughty."

Her cheeks flushed and her eyes darkened to emerald, her inhibitions died a quick death as his words penetrated her brain. _'He _does _want me!_' "Don't tease me." She slowly raised herself up to eye level and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me, Tasuki. Please?"

His response was fierce, hungry lips claimed hers as a demanding tongue forced it's way past the seam of her mouth, dominating her. His hands clenched in her shirt, holding her closer, molding her body to his as he rolled them both until he lay atop her.

His mouth pulled away and she cried out in protest. "Do ya really want this, Mi-chan?" his passion darkened tone crawling over her skin, seeping in to her, igniting her blood. Yes. She wanted him, and nothing was going to get in her way!

Her legs shifted apart, pulling his lower body closer to hers, cradling him between her thighs, against her heat and bucking her hips up to meet his. "I've waited so long…" her whispered admission was lost against his mouth, swallowed by his tongue, devoured by the flames of his passion.

Her mind was hazy with arousal, his hands traveling over her skin. _'Skin? When did my shirt come off?'_ All thought evaporated as his fingers swirled around her nipple, tweaking the aching tip.

Lips trailed from her mouth to learn the line of her jaw, the curve of her throat and nipping fangs tested the skin, scraping gently and driving her absolutely mad! Her hands smoothed over his back, kneading supple skin stretched taught over firm muscle as moans of pleasure tore their way past her lips.

Fiery kisses trailed over her throat to nip and tease her collarbone before trailing down. Fleeting touches of lips, tongue and teeth around her breast yet her nipple was left untouched much to her aggravation. Her hands slid up to clench in his hair, trying to move his head to where she wanted it.

A soft chuckle caught her attention but was quickly forgotten as his mouth clamped over the aching rose tinted peak of her breast, causing her to cry out in surprise and deepening arousal. He then paid homage to the other peak, swirling his tongue around the tip before engulfing it in his mouth and sucking steadily. Her groan of appreciation was music to his ears, prompting him to slide further down lavishing her belly with kisses and nips, dipping his tongue in her belly button suggestively.

Her skirt and panties came off quickly, his hands impatiently tugging them down and tossing them across the room. He sat back on his heels and looked appreciatively down at her. Embarrassment and modesty forced her to cover her breasts and the apex of her thighs with trembling hands but he stopped her, pulling her hands away. "Let me look. Seein' ya like this… I never thought I'd be able ta see ya lookin' up at _me_ with desire shinin' in your eyes." Amber orbs darkened to warm honey, "Say it now if ya plan ta stop 'cause once I taste ya I won't be able to."

Indecision gripped her momentarily but the passion in his gaze pushed aside any hint of doubt. She wanted him; he wanted her. It was as simple as that. "Tasuki, please." Her arms lifted to pull him down to her but his next actions forestalled her.

Reaching out he trailed his fingers over her thighs and hooked his hands under her knees, lifting her legs and draping them over his shoulders before leaning down and setting her world on fire.

This was an entirely new experience; she grasped the bed covers in an attempt to hold on to the feeling.She felt his fingers against her and herback bowed off of the bed. "Tasuki!" She screamed as the beginnings of an orgasm rushed up to overwhelm her. Her hands furrowed in the flames of his hair, clenching her fingers to keep him right where he was. His chuckle against her sent her over the edge. Screaming his name as her hips bucked wantonly, she gave up her meager control.

He lapped at her until the last tremors finally ceased. He leaned back with a self-satisfied smirk.

Fire blazed in her eyes as she pushed him on to his back with her toes, "What about the rest of it, Tasuki? What about you, this isn't fair! I want to give you the same pleasure you gave me." Her hands went to the waistline of his pants but his hand gripped her wrist. At her questioning look he smiled.

"As good as that would feel, I doubt I'd last long enough for ya to enjoy me." he quickly reversed their positions, pushing her flat on her back once more as he pulled his breeches down and out of the way.

Once again nervousness filled her; she had never done this before and worried that she would disappoint him. He reared up over her, the evidence of his lust against her center, and plunged forward.

The pain was excruciating, her teeth bit deeply in to his shoulder to keep from crying out, drawing a grunt of pain from him. He stayed still, neither moving forwards nor back. His breath hissed past clenched teeth as he fought to give her time to adjust to his invasion.

Slowly the pain receded in to a dull ache, leaving her with the sensation of fullness. The feel of him within her was incredible, long and thick and oh so filling. Disengaging her teeth from his flesh, she shifted slightly. She was scarcely given time to wonder over the strange feeling before he rocked against her.

She arched up to meet him, welcoming the intense passion that had come between them. Her nails scored his back and her thighs wrapped themselves around his flanks.

His hands gripped her hips forcing her to meet his almost desperate thrusts, their cries the only sounds in the room.

White-hot need coalesced low in her belly, forming a knot that pulsed in time with thrusts. Before long the knot tightened and she burst in to flames, screaming his name as ecstasy crashed over her in waves. His own completion came hard on the heels of hers and he muffled a cry of triumph in her neck.

She lay still, enjoying the warmth and weight of him pressing in to her as they fought to catch their breath.

He raised up on shaking arms, intent amber gaze focused on her eyes, "I love ya Mi-chan, and now that I made ya mine I'm never lettin' go."

Her smile lit his world; "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The lovers basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking unaware of the smiling face that pressed against the window. _'Wow! That looked like one hell of a ride, no da!'_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so maybe it wasn't as hentai as I usually write, but it sure got my muse going! Hope it does the same for you!

MUCH LOVE!

V.M.


End file.
